Symphony
by DogsruleW
Summary: Musa can't hear the music anymore...angst, character death.


Symphony

_"Musa…I can't hear the music anymore…"_

I stumbled through the darkness of my own mind…I could no longer see the path that I should follow. It had once been so clear to me, back in the days of Alfea, when the line between good and evil had been so easily seen. It was hard to tell now.

_"I can't hear it…"_

I'd lost sight of my path once before, but Riven had paved the way for me. Near the end of the long battle with Icy, when it had all seemed so hopeless, Riven had been there to pick me up again. Where was he now?

_"The music…"_

He certainly wasn't here with me. Most likely he was off again with that girl…he didn't think I knew, but I'd seen them. I saw them together one day, at my favorite karaoke place, where Riven and I had had our first date. That place had been so special to me then, like a connection between Riven and I - a place where I could freely express my love to him. It just seemed pointless to go there now. I could try to sing, but I could tell that if I did now, my voice would just be hoarse.

My mother's dying words kept echoing through my head. I'd never really understood them when she first said them- I didn't know what 'the music' was supposed to be. I'd been so young back then- I actually thought that maybe she just thought her CD player had run out of batteries. I still remember how in a burst of desperation, I put in new batteries and played her favorite song as loud as I could. I thought maybe it would bring her back if I did. It didn't, of course, but I still kept playing that song until the CD player ran out of batteries again.

As I got older, I understood her words more and more. She hadn't meant any specific song, or even genre of music. The Music was basically life itself. The sounds of all the life in the world seemed to create a song- changing constantly, as more life was added and at the same time life was taken away. Like a never-ending symphony. The twittering of birds in trees, the wailing of babies just entering the world, barks of dogs and the whoosh of the wind through tree branches- it all mixed together to create a wondrous melody. To me, it was the best sound in the world. As long as I heard that, I knew that no matter what problems I had at the moment, life would still go on.

I didn't know the name of Riven's secret love, but I'd seen her enough to know a lot about her- looks _and_ personality wise. She was beautiful, with long brownish hair and bright blue eyes. Her aura just seemed to radiate kindness and happiness. She had a calm demeanor and a beautiful smile with shiny white teeth. She was kind and generous and caring, she almost never got mad. Basically she was the opposite of me. She was just the type of person that seems perfect and appeals to everyone- I'm sure we all meet one of them sometime in our lives. I had never liked her, though. There was nothing melodious about her. Something about her had always seemed a little offbeat to me. She was like an instrument playing just a little off-key, but she was important enough that her tiny mistakes affected the entire symphony of life. Or maybe she wasn't affecting the world's life…just my life.

So that's it, basically. That girl came in and slowly tore my life apart, line by line, note by note. And now there I was, alone in the darkness, wishing with all my heart that everything would turn out ok. But as I wished, things only continued to fall apart. Soon I got a call from Flora- Icy had come back and finally killed Bloom. Bloom: my best friend, my leader, my role model. I was more alone now then ever before, and this time Riven wasn't there to comfort me.

I could tell that my time was coming. I felt numb and withdrawn from the world. The sounds around me seemed far away- now I could hear yells, sirens, and as if looking from far away I saw myself being taken to the hospital after collapsing. I let my eyes fall closed as they lay me in a bed. Everything sounded faint now.

Suddenly a sound came through the buzz around me, loud and clear. It sounded strangely familiar and I had to see what it was. I forced my eyes open just as I realized what it was. It was a song- a soft, sweet love song, the song I had sung to Riven on that very first date. After that he had always sung it to me when I was upset, and it always succeeded in calming me down. I looked around desperately for Riven. Then I saw him- but his eyes weren't on me, they were on that other girl. He was singing to her, not me- I should have known. It hadn't sounded right anyway- the melody, the notes, the rhythm was all the same, but the feeling behind it was different than it had ever been when he sang it to me.

My eyes closed once more and I felt myself slipping away. Riven's singing voice got softer and softer until I could no longer hear it. I was just one more sound fading out of the symphony, soon to be replaced by another.

* * *

A/N- So did ya like it? I'm proud of myself- this story has been stuck in my head for a while and I finally wrote it out. . I hope it turned out ok! Review please! 


End file.
